grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
5
5''' is a number in the Arabic Numeral System; the most widely used numeral system in the world. It first sponsored ''SESAME STREET'' in episode 0006. Songs about '''5 File:1-2-3-4-5.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:1-2-3-4-5!|'1'-'2'-'3'-'4'-'5'!]]" (First Episode 0144) File:Bayou Counting Fives.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Counting Bayou Fives|'COUNT'ing Bayou Fives]]" (First Episode 4052) File:4120 b g.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Counting Fish by 5s|'COUNT'ing Fish by 5s]]" (First Episode 4076) File:Polly Darton Countin 1 to 5.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Counting One to Five|'COUNT'ing One to Five]]" File:Fiddler 5.jpg|The Country Fiddler: Funny Farm (First Episode 0323) File:Elmo's Five Jive.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Five Jive|'Elmo'’s Five Jive]]" File:Five By.png|"Five By" File:Five Feet High & Rising.jpg|"Five Feet High & Rising" File:5 Kangaroos.png|"Five Kangaroos" (First Episode 4419) File:Monsters LP.jpg|"Five Monsters in My Family" File:500017.jpg|"Five Onstage Dancers" File:5 People In My Family.jpg|"Five People in My Family" File:No 5.jpg|"Five Song (Song of Five)" (First Episode 0006) File:3978 e.jpg|"Five Waltzing Chairs" File:FroggiesFive.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Froggy Quintet|'FROGGY' Quintet]]" File:Gimme 5 Song.jpg|"Gimme Five" File:Emmanuel Road.jpg|"Go Down Emmanuel Road" (First Episode 4079) File:Jazzy spies 5.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Jazz Numbers|Jazz# 5']]" File:Zoo 1-5.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:One to Five Counting Animals Song|One to Five '''COUNT'ing Animals Song]]" (First Episode 0780) File:3978 f.jpg|"Penguins Five" File:Pinball 05.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Pinball Number Count|Pinball Number '''COUNT]]" (First Episode 0991) File:Stinky Things.png|"Stinky Things" File:Subtraction 5 Dancers.jpg|"Subtraction Five Dancers" File:Think of Your Fingers.jpg|"Think of Your Fingers" File:Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5.jpg|"Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5" Skits about 5' File:Kermit & Tracy about 5.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit|'KERMIT & Tracy]] COUNT to 5''' File:Kermit & Tracy with 5 fingers.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit|'''KERMIT & Tracy]] COUNT 5''' fingers (First Episode 0125) File:Five balls try to play basketball.jpg|'''5 balls try to play basketball (First Episode 0267) File:5 ladybugs.jpg|'5' Ladybugs & lizards (First Episode 0277) File:Grover & Polly Count Fingers.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover|'GROVER' & Polly]] COUNT 5''' fingers (First Episode 0279) File:Cap006.jpg|'''5 Houses (First Episode 0283) File:Kermit Counts Monkeys.jpg|'KERMIT' COUNT'''s '''5 monkeys (First Episode 0283) File:0871 v.jpg|Only Five (First Episode 0462) File:Kermit the Frog & Grover & 5 Blocks.jpg|'GROVER' & KERMIT COUNT blocks File:5 road paint.jpg|Road paint (First Episode 0497) File:5 Good Men.jpg|'5' Good Men (EKA Episode 0554) File:SS News 5 pigs.jpg|(EKA Episode 0737) File:Chicken Five.jpg|(EKA Episode 0769) File:400015.jpg|(EKA Episode 0814) File:1449 Legs.jpg|(EKA Episode 0859) File:Film Karate 5.jpg|(EKA Episode 0913) File:Painter 5.jpg|(EKA Episode 0929) File:Lost 5 cartoon.jpg|(EKA Episode 1094) File:1257-5.jpg|(EKA Episode 1257) File:Kermit the Frog & Herry Monster Test 5.jpg|(EKA Episode 1299) File:1299 Dragon.jpg|(EKA Episode 1299) File:1576 m.jpg|(EKA Episode 1439) File:5 flies nose.jpg|(EKA Episode 1449) File:Peacock Math.jpg|(EKA Episode 1449) File:5 song stage.jpg|(EKA Episode 1449) File:5stepladder.jpg|(EKA Episode 1538) File:House Adding.jpg|(EKA Episode 2243) File:Bears in the bed.jpg|(EKA Episode 2243) File:5 Horses.jpg|(EKA Episode 2244) File:5 ghosts.jpg|(EKA Episode 2255) File:2257 x.jpg|(EKA Episode 2257) File:CGI 5 Crayons.jpg|(EKA Episode 2345) File:Folge 2270 4.jpg|(EKA Episode 2375) File:Cartoon 5 oranges.jpg|(EKA Episode 2455) File:3026 5 cubes.jpg|(EKA Episode 2455) File:Rainbowfish 5.jpg|(First Episode 2923) File:3958 x.jpg|(First Episode 3007) File:Outlines 5.jpg|(EKA Episode 3050) File:4127 z n.jpg|(First Episode 3151) File:3786 s.jpg| File:3958 q.jpg| File:Mom 5 balls.jpg| File:5 rockets Mars.jpg| File:3978 e 1.jpg|(First Episode 3813) File:Suzie Kabloozie Judge 5.jpg|(First Episode 3876) File:Salty Pierre 5.jpg| File:5 Trucks.jpg|(First Episode 4230) File:TP-5Dogs.png|(First Episode 4282) File:4722-Five.png|(First Episode 4722) File:4835-Crayons.png|(First Episode 4835) File:4902 Models.png|(First Episode 4902) File:Fiverine.png See also *Numerical Characters *'5' page on the Muppet Wiki *'5' page on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles # Category:Pages